To utilize the congenital adrenal hyperplasia, inborn errors of steroidogenesis, to improve knowledge regarding the pathophysiology of disorders associated with hyperandrogenism. A secondary goal is better understanding of how the hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis functions. Correlation of clinical features, hormonal (Biochemical) phenotype, and genotype. The information obtained from this study will help develop optimal treatment for children with congenital adrenal hyperplasia and differentiate which children with mild hyperandrogenism require treatment with glucocorticoid and/or mineralocorticoid medications. Work in progress suggests a heterozygote advantage for 21-hydroxylase deficiency. Studies are being developed to test this hypothesis.